As is known, joining presses for joining the ends of conveyor belts and the like are already commercially available which generally speaking have a pair of heating plates functionally connected to two pneumatic pads, which provide the necessary pressure to the plates which are pressed onto the belt and are connected, together with the heating plates, to two structural beams which provide contrast to the load applied by the pads.
As is evident, flexing of the beam when loaded must be as limited as possible to avoid modifying the geometry of the system, and the beam must further have a limited height in order to be able to work with belts which have a limited extension.
Another problem relates to the weight of the beam in order to allow its easy maneuverability.
Another aspect further consists in that the presses are provided in different sizes as a function of the widths of the belts, and therefore with the solutions of the background art it is necessary to provide reaction beams which in each instance must be designed and manufactured as a function of the load to which they must be subjected.
Consequently, production is very expensive, because it is not possible to unify the production of the beam, regardless of the width of the belt to which it will be applied.
Another problem is also linked to the difficulties in manufacturing such beam and to the complexity encountered for correct mating of the heating plate.